


Gasoline

by FreckledYamaguchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Kuroo, Angst, Cop in training Bokuto, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug addict Kuroo, Drugs, Help, Platonic Relationships, Police, Recovery, Rehabilitation, Suffering, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledYamaguchi/pseuds/FreckledYamaguchi
Summary: My idea for this  when I saw some fan art  was drug addict/alcoholic /suicidal kuroo and Bokuto helping him while having to be stern sometimes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for this  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> This is based on a role-play I did with a friend, I'd like to point out this is not entirely mine even if they let me take credit for it. 
> 
> More agst to come :D

Bokuto was extremely worried. It wasn't something sudden but.. Kuroo was no longer kuroo that he knows. He noticed it slowly but kuroo was changing, he was extra loud when around people he must be around. Other than that he just avoided people, he avoided interaction and didn't talk much. He just looked lost and on edge which made bokuto worry.

That day kuroo seemed even more off, Bokuto decided to go to Kuroo's house and wait for him there to put an end to this. He arrived there right after practice but he waited till the middle of the night and there was still no sign of the black haired male.

Kuroo didn't appear back at his house until around half past midnight, stumbling through his front door with a grunt. He didn't question why the front door was somehow unlocked, the man was too drunk to care. He did however take notice to the lights being on in the living room and wandered towards it like a moth in a trance. As soon as he caught sight of Bokuto inside the room through his half shut eyes, he grinned wildly and threw his arms in the air as if asking for a hug. 

"Bo! What're you doin' here?" His voice was loud but his words were slurred together as he stumbled his way close to his friend. As soon as he was close enough he flung his arms around the smaller male, his whole body smelling distinctly of alcohol. He held on for a couple seconds too long before letting go, his eyes still closed slightly as a way to shield them from the light in the room.

Bokuto already read the situation from the way kuroo stumbled into the room. "You're drunk." He stated holding kuroo at an arm's length. This isn't what he would usually expect from kuroo but now was different.

Kuroo raised a brow, shrugging a little without trying to push against Bokuto hold. "You're grumpy." He mumbled back, pouting a little as he shifted away from the other.

"You're too drunk Tetsu we need to wake you up" he said getting closer to kuroo and leading him to the bathroom.

Kuroo huffed quietly, taking a step back before letting the smaller take him to the bathroom. "Watcha mean wake up I don't gotta wake up." He replied, though still didn't make a move to get away from Bokuto as he was taken through his house and into the bathroom fairly slowly, careful not to trip on his own feet like he had done many times tonight.

"you're too drunk Tetsu, you never get this drunk." Bokuto said as he turned on the water in the sink "you need to sober up" he said gently but firmly holding Kuroo's head over the sink as he washed his face for him with cold water over and over again. 

So he may have overdone it this time, so what? Who cares, he definitely felt better than he usually did.He furrowed his brows as Bokuto spoke to him, barely registering the gentle words. 

"’M fine, better even." He replied in a grumble, pretty obviously frustrated over his friends actions.

He felt good, he didn't want to sober up if it meant the feeling would leave him. The taller put his foot down, grounding himself and going stiff as Bokuto washed his face. He shook his head violently, quickly giving himself a headache.

"Stoop.." he grumbled again, bringing his arms up to wipe the water off of his face hastily. 

"That's not fine... You're way too drunk and you'll regret it tomorrow morning" Bokuto said trying to be gentle but having an edge to his voice. "I'm not stopping till you sober up." Bokuto had never seen kuroo this drunk before he had no idea what he'd do if left alone.

Kuroo wobbled slightly, grasping onto the sink to keep himself upright as he listened. "I don' care about tomorrow." He replied, brows still furrowed deeply, "I'll just do it again. It's better." He added nonchalantly. With another huff, the taller took a moment before relaxing again and focused his gaze on the sink before him. "Fiine, do what you want..Ruin my moood." Once again his body had gone tense and his eyes had closed as he awaited the splash of cold water that was sure to come.

"I care about tomorrow" Bokuto replied supporting Kuroo so he doesn't fall "You are not going to do it again tomorrow" he started splashing his face with water again "I want you to wake up. You haven't been yourself at all tetsu. You need to wake up" his tone was tense but he tried to keep his voice soft "here" he put Kuroo's head under the faucet of cold water. 

Kuroo grunted quietly in response to the other, flinching slightly as the water hit him. He didn't like this, he didn't want this. Staying drunk had become a much better option for him; it numbed him out almost, having him forgot his worries for even just a little while. Though his 'little while's of drunkenness had gotten much longer over the course of the last couple months.

"I don't wanna be myself anymore." His voice was a little louder, a little angrier though his face didn't show it. He let Bokuto do what he was doing, lowering his head into the sink slowly and scrunching his nose as the water hit him.

"So you just want to be a numb mindless creature and drink yourself to oblivion? " Bokuto asked him trying to remain calm "Is that what you want Kuroo? Why?" he demanded pulling Kuroo's head from under the faucet. He didn't understand why kuroo was doing this to himself honestly.

Kuroo only hummed back, letting go of the sink to press his hands to his ears after listening to what the other had to say. He didn't even open his eyes again once he was pulled out from under the faucet, his hands still over his ears.

" ‘M not talking to you anymore." He challenged. He didn't need to give a reason, not to Bo, not to anyone. It wasn't any of their business.

"Tetsu I'm here trying to help. Whether you want it or not, I'm not leaving you in this state" he said taking Kuroo's hands off his ears before leading him to the kitchen and making him sit down as he got him a cup of cold water. 

The taller frowned, opening his eyes after wiping the water off of them. He didn't need help, he was fine. He could take care of himself, surely he was more responsible than Bokuto anyways. He didn't respond to the other, keeping his promise as he walked into the kitchen and sat down, slouching back in the seat. He pouted at the sight of the water before taking a small sip of it, his eyes trained on the table.

"Finish it" Bokuto demanded standing in front of Kuroo. "are you even slightly sober now?" he asked gently but still tense.

Kuroo winced slightly at the tone of the others voice, taking hold of the glass again and taking another couple of gulps. "Aren't you the boss of that?" He murmured in repose, his hand shaking a little as he put his glass back down.

"Why'd you care?" He questioned after a couple of beats, his gaze flickering up to meet the others eyes with his own half shut.

"Because I care about you" he replied automatically "Because you're ruining everything with this" he replied honestly "Why are you drinking Kuroo?" he asked looking back at him. He really wanted to know because he didn't understand. 

Kuroo scrunched his nose at the response, taking another gulp of water. What a sap. "M not ruining everything.  'M making myself feel better, whas wrong with that?" He finished up his water, feeling himself sober up if only slightly. Sober enough to at least acknowledge his friends worry. "I told you already." He muttered, shifting in his seat a little as he did so. He was drinking simply to feel better, as he had said earlier. A 'drink to forget' situation, so to speak.

"You are ruining your health, your relationships, your body.. Everything kuroo" Bokuto replied frustrated "You're making yourself feel temporarily better by neglecting everything but that will end up backfiring at you once you have to face anything."

Kuroo didn't speak a word while Bokuto spoke, staring down at the table as an excuse to not make eye contact. He took a good minute to respond once the other was completely finished, brows furrowed deeply as he thought about his own response to the absolute truth that was just thrown at him. 

"Why are you here, Kou.." He finally answered as he sat up in his chair, looking directly at the other as if asking for immediate answer. "I don't need you here." He then added bluntly after a second.

Bokuto was taken aback by Kuroo's response but composed himself again "I'm here to talk some sense into you. I want to help you even if you don't want me here." He replied honestly, jaw set. "I won't see my best friend throwing his life away and shut up Tetsu"

Kuroo scrunched his nose, looking away again and loosely clenching his fists on the table. 

"It'd be better for everybody if you just left me to do what I want." He was quite clearly a good part sober now and was able to finally catch just how concerned Bokuto actually was. Why he was so concerned still didn't make sense to him, though. "It's not some Olympic volleyball match Kou, you don't need to watch." His tone was full of aggression as his words came tumbling out a little louder this time.

"How would it be better?" he almost yelled "how Tetsu?" he clenched his fists "it is because it's not some Olympic volleyball match that I'm doing this. It's because it's your life that you're throwing away...Why can't you get that Tetsurou? You're way better than this... You're not just some alcoholic that depends on drinking to get through a life he's shortening with his own hands "

He winced slightly as Bokuto yelled, tending his shoulders. "Why are you angry?" He questioned quietly, frowning. "It'd be better. I'd be happier, everyone around me wouldn't have to worry so much if you didn't blow this whole thing out of proportion." He muttered, words slurred a little. He sat still, getting more and more upset with himself over the fact that he had made Bokuto angry. He didn't want to feel like that, that's the whole reason he started drinking in the first place; to stop feeling. "Aren't I? Would you rather I stop my life altogether? Would that be better than just shortening it?" He answered, his voice still quiet and his body still.

Bokuto tried to control his temper taking a couple of deep breaths before speaking "I'm angry because you're not giving your life the value you should. You're taking it too recklessly tetsu. " He was shocked at Kuroo's words "How long have you been drinking like this?" he asked, chest getting tight. "and no. I would not rather that. What I would rather is you doing neither of those. I want you to be Kuroo again" he said quietly.

Kuroo closed his eyes for a second, listening to Bokuto's breaths before opening them when he spoke again. "You make it sound like I have a problem. This is better than anything else I've tried." He replied bluntly, still refusing to look up. He shrugged at the next question, taking a moment to ponder his response.

"Dunno. A few months, I guess.." He sighed, closing his eyes once again. His head hurt, so did his heart. He needed another drink. "You can't keep me from doing either of those, y'know. Unless you plan on tailing me for the rest of my life." He said with the slightest of chuckles before adding, "What exactly do you mean by that, Kou? 'Cause I sure as hell don't remember a happy Kuroo."

"It is a problem tetsu. What else have you tried?" he asked "If I have to, I'll tail you till you get better tetsu" he replied. "Well the kuroo I knew was successful and at least seemed happy. He was living with everyone else honestly caring for his friends and teammates" he sighed "If he wasn't happy he should've seeked help instead of picking up a glass of alcohol."

"Anything I can get my hands on?" He replied, slowly standing from where he was sat though still kept a hand on the chair to keep his balance. He laughed quietly, putting a hand on Bokuto's shoulder and ruffling his hair with the other. Both his hands were sticky. "I told you already, I'm fine. Don't have a problem, not anymore anyways. I can barely remember them!" He gave another laugh, letting go of the smaller and walking slowly through to the kitchen. He leaned over the counter, a smile still splaying his lips. "I care about my friends. I still play for the team, don't I?" His smile fell as Bokuto spoke again, his eyes a little wide as he stared at the other. He turned around and took a step towards the fridge, a hand on the handle as he said, "Picking the glass was easier."

" you play like you're an extra in a movie tetsu.. You act like that too" Bokuto's jaw was still set, he slowly stepped closer when Kuroo went for the fridge. "The easiest way out is the worst Kuroo"

"I dunno what you mean by that." Kuroo replied, gaze flashing over to Bokuto when he heard him come closer. He sighed and opened to fridge, contemplating now on what to take out. It was fairly obvious Bokuto wasn't going to let him have any of the alcohol he had stashed in there. After a few moments he simply closed the fridge over with an annoyed huff before shuffling back over to the counter. "Not always. I didn't want to make a huge fuss over everything, since nobody knew in the first place."

The taller shrugged a little before opening the cupboard above the counter to pull out a glass and filled it up with water. His gaze flickered to the smaller male in the room before he fished out some kind of pill from his pocket and shoved it in his mouth before anything could be said. With a long gulp of water, he swallowed before turning to face Bokuto again. "Painkillers, before you assume anythin'. Your yellin' is giving me a headache."

"You are not making a fuss now but what would happen when something happens to you because of this?" he asked Kuroo. He then nodded after kuroo swallowed the pill. "Sorry I didn't mean to yell but I needed to sober you up a bit"

"Like what, Kou? What's gonna happen?" He replied back with a shake of his head. He raised a brow at the lack of suspicion from the other, taking another sip from his glass. That was easy. The taller waved his hand and shook his head while Bokuto spoke. "Yeah yeah, sure you did." He muttered, clearly annoyed about that fact.

Bokuto suspected it but didn't show it since Kuroo had already swallowed the pill. "A lot can happen kuroo, what if you end up with alcohol poisoning maybe? What would happen then?"

Kuroo shrugged, sipping at his glass as he leaned back against the counter. "Then I have alcohol poisoning, hoo ha." He responded nonchalantly, clearly having not thought that far on ahead.

Bokuto held back a groan "If you won't seek help tetsu then I'll do it for you.." He sighed "I wouldn't want to do that to you but if I have to I will"

"Who said anyone had to?" He questioned, placing the glass down with shaking hands. His whole body seemed to twitch a little before he quickly tended and crossed his arms. "Y-You don't gotta do anything for me. I already told you I didn't want to make such a fuss, and you dragging yourself into this is doing just that."

"Everyone that cares about you did. We're not blind tetsu... It is apparent that something is off about you." he said noticing Kuroo's body twitch "That's not painkiller now was it?"

Kuroo blinked, meeting Bokuto's gaze for a second before looking away again. "There's nothing apparent. Minus the drinking, I'm doing everything I usually do, aren't I?" He replied, squinting a little as he relaxed again only to tense once more. "How would you know." The taller snapped, flashing a glare over at the other and furrowing his brows before returning his gaze to his feet. 

"The drinking is fucking everything up. Even if you're doing everything, it's not the same as before." He looked straight at kuroo. "That's how. Your body is twitching and you immediately got defensive and angry" he replied calmly.

The taller huffed, frowning down at the ground as Bokuto spoke. "The drink isn't doing shit but letting me forget for a while." He muttered, frustrated. It normally goes better when no one is waiting for him at home, allows him to forget for a little longer. "I'm not angry." He said, keeping his gaze on the ground to keep away from the smaller’s piercing one.

"it makes you forget but it also ruins your health." Bokuto was getting frustrated. He wanted to help but kuroo didn't want to be helped "you're defensive." He said taking a step closer to kuroo.

"Hmph, good."    
Kuroo looked up, shrugging his shoulders but staying tense where he stood. He was still shivering, but he didn't want to risk relaxing his body again as Bokuto had already caught on to what was happening. "No I'm not. I just asked how you'd know if it was anything but painkillers." He responded, taking a small step backwards into the counter as Bokuto stepped forwards.

"See?" he said with a crooked eyebrow, voice stern but quiet "That's defensive. You are drunk and drugged tetsu." he looked him straight in the eye "You know, I now have enough evidence to get you admitted into a rehabilitation center so you'll stop drinking and drugs, but I still don't want to do that"

The taller frowned, clinging onto the counter behind him as he stared Bokuto down with eyes blown wide. "I-I don't do it often. Just..You're here so I can't drink anymore. Besides a-a friend gave me that, it'd be rude not to try it." He tried to defend, words tumbling out hastily as if he'd just been threatened with something. He gulped, trembling still where he stood. "You don't have any proof! Only what you've seen with your own eyes. Don't lie to me!" He was almost yelling now, - His expression riddled with anger before it softened. He blinked, twice, before he turned his gaze to the ground and mumbled an apology under his breath.

"Both are equally shit. As you like, you're gonna ruin yourself just so you're not rude... That's fucking stupid Tetsu" he said barely controlling himself in order to not yell. "Trust me I have more than that Kuroo. If I want to use it I can and if you leave me no choice I will." He took a deep breath to calm himself down. 

Kuroo winced at the others tone of voice, muttering another apology without looking back up at him. His grip on the counter tightened as he squeezed his eyes closed for a second before staring back down at the ground, twitching once more with a grimace. He only looked back up once Bokuto started speaking again, squinting as he tried to think about what he could've done. Thinking only gave him a headache. "Like what, Kou? What have you done?" He asked, voice cracking slightly as he spoke.

"You'll find out yourself." He replied before holding cupping his face with one hand to make sure Kuroo's eyes are on him as he spoke again "now, will you go along with me and let me help you stop this and find a better alternative? I won't force you to but if not then you're the one forcing me to take action tetsu."

He only frowned at the response given, getting more and more frustrated by Bokuto's answers. The taller leaned back a little as he was touched, not enjoying the feeling at all. He didn't struggle though, knowing that would only anger Bokuto more. "Aren't those options the same?" He asked, staring back at Bokuto with wide and empty eyes. "What're you actually going to do to me? Am I allowed to know?"

"They aren't the same. If you go along and let me help you you'll be making it easier for both of us and it would take shorter. If not then I can't tell you except that it'll get complicated.. Which neither of us want." he explained as calmly as he could. 

"I don't see why you think I want help." He muttered, scratching as his arm and closing his eyes tight. "Will you take everything away?" He asked, eyes still closed and brows still furrowed. He huffed through his nose as the other continued, shaking his head a little to try and get away from Bokuto hands. "That's awfully vague. Why-Why can't you tell me?"

"You need help because I don't want you to end up being an alcoholic or a drug addict or killing yourself." He said softly. "With me we'll just help you stop drinking and drugs with the help of a professional I know.. I'll be accompanying you more to help you with urges and such and everything will just be chill and easier. If you don't cooperate not even I know what will happen but I know I don't want to leave you to that. "He said gently his anger fading into genuine concern.

Kuroo listened to the other gentle words, taking every one of them into account as best he could. He didn't interrupt and took a moment to reply once Bokuto had finished explaining. He sighed, "Alright..I'll try it then. I mean, I don't want to..." he trailed off for a moment, frowning to himself before looking back at the other. "Would you be happier with me if I did?" He asked quietly, scratching at his arm harshly. He truly didn't want to stop what he was doing. He couldn't see him being able to replace the drink with something else at this point. However, in the state of mind he was currently in, he was only really able to think about what was in front of him; Bokuto. An upset Bokuto.

"I'm not upset with you.." He said softly "I'm upset that this is happening to you. And yes it would make me happier but if you want to do it for yourself not for me"

"You've left me no other option, it seemed." He replied, raising a brow at the other. Bokuto had already made it obvious that there was no point in refusing this.

Bokuto smiled softly at him "Thanks Tetsu." He said before going to the living room connected to the kitchen and taking out the small video camera he was hiding there, turning it off and putting it in his pocket.

Kuroo pouted, shrugging a little as he  relaxed and let go of the counter. He didn't dare take a step forward in fear he'd fall over. He did however watch Bokuto in wonder as he walked off rather suddenly, brows furrowed. "What's that?" He asked, cocking his head to the side a little.

"Nothing important now, don't mind it" he replied as he walked back to the kitchen, filling two cups of water for him and kuroo. 

"Now? Is it going to be important? What is it?" The taller continued questioned, watching the other carefully. With a sigh, he stepped forward slowly, close to Bokuto as he made up the water. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder and leaned in close, smirking slightly. "C'mon, since when did you become so secretive Kou? You'll be lucky if I remember half of this in the morning anyways."

"It was gonna be important if you didn't cooperate but you did so it isn't anymore" he explained "I've never been secretive my man. And trust me I'll make you remember" he smirked back. 

"Oooh, so it's your proof?" He continued, brow raised. His smirk turned into a frown at the reply given, his fingers tapping on the others shoulder. "You're being secretive right now! And what do you mean by that?" He replied, a little unsettled by the smirk on Bokuto's face.

"You could say that,yeah it's my proof." He replied. "Nothing really don't worry like this. I'll just remind you of the important stuff from now and show you that proof to remind you" he patted his shoulder with one of his usual grins. 

Kuroo hummed, nodding slightly as he let his hand fall from his shoulder. "You're not gonna show me that! I'm drunk, not stupid. You're hiding it from me." He accused, shuffling as close as possible to the smaller while letting his hand hover at the others waist. A grin made its way back onto his face as he swiftly shoved his hand into Bokuto's pocket. "Watcha got here~"

"I said I'll show it to you, then I will" Bokuto immediately tensed at Kuroo's hand in his back pocket. "Get your hand out of my pocket and leave what's there in its place. Now." He said firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hastily edited at almost 4am, will go over it again.   
> Feel free to kill me in the comments   
> I still have a lot more in store : D


	2. Chapter 2

"Get your hand out of my pocket and leave what's there in its place. Now." Koutarou said firmly.

Kuroo's eyes blew wide once he realised what he'd just found, taking a second after the other spoke before taking hold of the gun and pulling it out of Bokutos pocket. He stepped backwards, gun in hand and his eyes focused on it.

"Why've you got this, Kou?" He asked, voice quiet. "Why did you bring it here?" He continued, looking up from the weapon to lock eyes with Bokuto.

"Tetsu.. Put that down.. I'll tell you everything. Just put it down." He said quietly raising his hands in surrender talking carefully and not moving. "I'm a cop in training tetsu... I was gonna tell you the next time we talk about what we'll do after high school. I came from training straight to your house. I have no intention to use it. Not at all."

Kuroo's lips curved slightly as he watched the other raise his arms, his own body giving another violent twitch. He'd almost dropped the gun thanks to it. 

"You're scared." He stated, quirking a brow as he started explaining his situation.

Kuroo had found it funny at first, how scared Bokuto seemed to be over him wielding a weapon like this. Until it hit him.

"Tell me next time? You think just because I drink you can't trust me with that sort of information? You can't trust me enough even to -Hold this damn thing?" He almost snarled out his last sentence, returning his gaze to the gun in his hands. 

He carefully took it into one hand and pointed it up at one of Bokuto's hands, his own hand trembling uncontrollably. He only held it there for a few seconds before returning it to his side with a chuckle. 

"M not gonna shoot you." He stated. "Put your arms down, you idiot."

Bokuto put his arms down "It's not that I don't trust you.. I wasn't allowed to share anything about it till the end of high-school when I've finished most of my training" he explained again. "I'm not scared of you Tetsu I've just been trained to be cautious no matter what." He said stepping closer to kuroo, still a bit carefully but his posture was mostly relaxed. 

"That gun is loaded too and if that bullet is shot I'll have to repeat training and probably lose the now almost approved-scholarship, planned for my university, and I'd get an investigation. Besides the damage it can cause" he explained to his best friend who now thankfully had the gun at his side.

Kuroo squinted, quite clearly suspicious of his friend's story. He kept his grip on the gun tight as he came closer, taking every word spoken into account. He hummed, thinking once Bokuto had finished. He truly didn't want anything bad to happen to the other because of this, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to mess with him while he still had the opportunity. 

"Hm, yes yes very good," he grumbled, huffing as he quickly swung his arms back up to the gun at Bokuto. He was grinning. 

"Howabout that supposed proof of yours, Koutarou~?" He said, voice laced with mischievousness.

"Can I have it yet?" He leaned on one foot, pressing his free hand to his hip while keeping his other arm up at Bokuto.

Bokuto straightened up a bit once the gun was raised at him but didn't stiffen the slightest bit.

"I'm sorry but no you can't. I have no authority over that information. The only ones who can keep it or get rid of it are the police department.” he explained. He wasn't scared of Kuroo since he knew he was bluffing and even if he wasn't Bokuto was trained for such situation and can in a second's notice take it out of Kuroo's hand without hurting either of them.

Kuroo quirked a brow, noticing how Bokuto didn't seem as cautious as before. He straightened up as he spoke, his grin turning into a frown as he took a small step forward. 

"You told me nobody but you would be getting involved in this. Why would the police want proof of /me/ drinking? Have you been talking to them?" He ground out, clearly angry about the revelation that the police knew about him when he didn't even know that Bokuto was training yet.

"You already know my father works in the police, in the alcohol and drug use department. He's the only one who knows about this and if you didn't cooperate it would have gotten out of my hands due to my father's orders. Now I'll make sure he removes the proof myself since you promised to cooperate " He explained calmly.

"If you're gonna remove it anyways, why can't I see what it is- what you did?" He shot back, glaring down the other.

He brought his other hand up to the gun, steadying it a little more with his shaking hands while not once taking his eyes off of Bokuto.

"I'll have to request from my father if you can see it but as far as I know now you can't." He said with a sigh "Can you put that down please Tetsurou. I promise we'll discuss everything in the morning once you're sober and we're in a better situation" he was ready to take the gun out of Kuroo's hands but still tried negotiating.

"You can at least tell me what it is you did in my own home to get proof of me doing something!" He yelled, holding the gun with tight hands still and with a finger on the trigger. He stomped his foot as the other continued talking, shaking his hands as an attempt to bring Bokuto's attention back to the gun he held. "I don't gotta be sober to discuss this. You can discuss virtually everything else with me while drunk, why not this?"

"It's a video camera. I recorded a video of our conversation till you agreed on getting help." He said "I can't discuss this now because it includes my father. Plus you're pointing a gun at me which I'm trying to not take from you by force"

"You mean to say you were recording me and my home without my permission?" He responded, brows furrowed deeply. Was he even allowed to do that? The taller laughed, "Take it by force? Go on then! Show me the new skills you've been hiding from me for fuck knows how long!" He challenged loudly, grinning once again at the other.

"If I had to use it it'd be with permission from the police," he explained before nodding and raising an eyebrow "Are you sure about that?" he said and by the time he finished the sentence he was flipping the gun out of Kuroo's hand, pinning his hands to his body as he took the gun while keeping it facing down just in case.

"I've been keeping it from everyone because I must Tetsurou. Don't twist things up" he said, their faces inches apart.

Kuroo's brow raised in challenge, still smirking over at Bokuto as he spoke. His smirk was gone along the words he was about to counter with as the smaller moved quickly. He grunted loudly in surprise, the gun suddenly taken from his hands and his hands pinned to his back. He could feel Bokuto's breath on his neck, but he took a second to speak.

"Impressive," he breathed out, mouth open as he locked eyes with Bokuto. 

"I wasn't twisting anything,  _ Koutarou _ . I'd still say it was a little harsh to Keep all this from- me especially. You couldn't've even slipped a few words?" He chuckled before frowning and trying to shrug Bokuto off of him.

"Thanks" Bokuto said letting go of Kuroo as he put the gun snugly in his front pocket 

"It is harsh indeed but it's rules and in such a career if you don't follow the rules you're immediately out with your life ruined. And I've been throwing hints all year but trying to keep it slightly vague because of the rules." He sighed, finally fully relaxed. 

"Also with my parents in the field there's a whole lot of ‘You should be ready for this extra work’ because I'm from the Bokuto family that are the head of the now most successful department in the police force.”

Kuroo gave a nod at the thanks, happy that he was now free from his grasp. He huffed, rubbing at his arms as he pouted a bit and threw a pointed gaze at Bokuto. "Heh, you're all clued up now aren'tya." He laughed quietly though his smile didn't reach his ears and his eyes were saddened. He listened as Bokuto rambled on, smiling small as he spoke. "What a fuckin' shame. Didn't you think about that before you started trainin?" He asked, brow raised as he intertwined his own hands together.

"I did, just a bit" he said as he pulled two chairs for him and kuroo out, sitting down and gesturing for kuroo to do the same. "But I found that I really wanted this, so I can suck it up through the training and everything that comes with it"

He nodded, watching the other with wide eyes before sitting down as he was silently asked. He slouched and immediately closed his eyes over, looking and feeling as if he could just fall asleep there. The night was getting on after all, and Kuroo was done with dealing with everything. "Mmh. 'M glad your happy doin whatcha doin'" He muttered out, only just listening in to what his friend was saying. 

"Thanks bro" Bokuto nodded with a smile. "It's like five in the morning and you look ready to drop. Do you want to sleep Tetsu?" he asked gently as he stood up and stretched, his shirt riding up slightly as he did so.

"It's no problemm dude." Kuroo mumbled back in response. He took a moment to respond to the question and did so by opening one eye and nodding slightly. With that he stood up in a fast motion, just about falling over again with a grunt. "M fine." He decided after a few seconds before he gestured for Bokuto to come closer to him.

Bokuto was ready to catch kuroo as he got up and almost fell, but didn't move when Kuroo said he's fine. He then got closer as kuroo gestured for him to do, not really knowing what he wanted. 

Once the smaller was close enough, Kuroo wrapped an arm around his shoulders and leaned in close. "I don't really know how this is gonna pan out, but I have a feeling that I'm really gonna dislike you after a couple of days into this 'special therapy' of yours. So.. I wanna thank you just now, for givin' me another chance, I guess." He sucked in a breath, looking away from bokuto for a minute before tapping his shoulder. "Alright mr police, get me somewhere I can sleep eh?"

Bokuto nodded "you're probably gonna hate me even more then when I tell you it's for your own good" He chuckled lightly before looking at Kuroo seriously and sincerely "No need to thank me Tetsu, you're my best friend and I'm doing this for you." he smiled at him wrapping an arm around his shoulders as well. "Yes sir!" He grinned picking Kuroo up bridal style and taking him to his room. "these guns aren't just for show" he said flexing his arms.

Kuroo hummed in agreement, forcing a smile. He didn't know how ready he was for this, honestly. He had may as well be a completely different person while sober, an angrier one too. "Woah, hey!" He'd exclaimed loudly as he was picked up, laughing a little once he caught onto what Bokuto was up to. "Hmph I can see that. Not every person in the world can pick me up so easily." He replied, grinning though once again, his eyes had fluttered closed.

Bokuto held Kuroo with ease, taking him to his room, smiling slightly at his best friend when he tiredly closed his eyes. "Do ya want me to stay or leave?" he asked with a yawn after setting kuroo on the bed. He was exhausted from training and also the night with kuroo.

Kuroo sighed as he was put down, immediately wrapping himself up in the blankets on his bed. "You're free to stay if you'd like. It'd be better for you to, you said you had been training tonight, no?" He responded, popping an eye open to gaze up at the other with a shrug and a tired smile.

"Yeah I've been training my butt off almost all day, my father forced me to skip volleyball practice even." He sighed propping on the couch next to the bed tiredly, messing his hair so it goes out of the spikes it's in.

He raised a brow at Bokutos story, watching him for a while before looking away again. With a fair bit of struggle due to already being wrapped in blankets, Kuroo began wriggling out of his shirt and jeans, dumping the clothes beside his bed before sighing in relief. "How'd you bring that one through? Wasn't the rest of the team pissed?" He responded, snuggling up and getting comfortable now that he was lacking his smelly clothes.

"The team probably want to kill me but I left Akaashi in charge, he knows how to control them" he explained as he took his shirt off and got an extra blanket out of Kuroo's closet and went back to the couch making himself comfortable. 

"You make it sound like they're all animals, when really that's just you." He chucked, voice quiet. He didn't pay any attention to Bokuto moving and getting comfortable behind him, just stayed happy in the moment. It was nice, being able to talk and joke to someone before going to sleep. He hadn't done it since his last sleepover in middle school.

Bokuto chuckled, now wrapped up in the blanket, shirtless and with his hair down. "Why would you think that tetsu?" he asked as he got his phone out texting his father that he'll be staying at Kuroo's for the night. 

"You know exactly why I think that." He replied, smiling to himself. "You're worse than any of them, and you guys are a pretty wild team. I will admit to Sarukui being a dick." He decided, huffing audibly in annoyance at just that name. "He's just about on par with you but on dick levels." He added. If he was awake enough to cross his arms and make a face, he would.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" he chuckled "he's a good guy if he wants to be but usually yeah he's a dick. Oh god no, Sarukui is the ultimate dick of Fukurodani Academy don't put me on par with him"

"Take it however you wanna take it." Kuroo replied, yawning loudly. He laughed quietly as Bokuto spoke, "M surprised you agree with me, mr 'I love my team with all my heart'." Sleep was creeping up on him now, but he tried to put it off as best he could to continue his conversation with Bokuto. "Pretty sure he's got somethin' against me."

"I still love my team with all my heart indeed but that won't stop me from admitting the truth" he laughed lightly, getting sleepy as well. "He kind of hates your whole team since he has a phobia of cats, but I don't get why he has something against you especially"

Kuroo laughed with the other, shifting a little where he lay and closing his eyes. "Oho, I'll keep that in mind." He mumbled, voice trailing off. Within seconds he was sound asleep and finally properly relaxed for the first time tonight.

Bokuto smiled when he saw the other's chest rising and falling with steady breaths as he fell asleep,letting himself slip into dreamland as well as his exhaustion washed over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this has been edited through the night and it's 7:21am and I haven't slept since yesterday, please appreciate. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. 
> 
> New characters and more angst next chapter :D (Bokuto has a sibling~)


End file.
